Nothing without you
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Ash and May realize they need each other in their lives. And can't bear to be without each other. AAMayL Advanceshipping


Nothing without you.

AshxMay

By Jenna E. Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Edited to change the names to English names for example, Dawn and Piplup (Mar. 3rd)

It was nearly midnight and Ash Ketchum was still awake. There he was staring at the moon. He heaved a deep sigh and threw a rock into the river. Images of the girl he loved flowed through his mind. "May…" He breathed. "Words can't describe how much I miss you."

He then flung a rock far out into the river. Strangely he didn't hear any splash. A sudden cry of "Piplup!!" was heard. A blue penguin sat in the water waving its fins violently. Apparently it had been hit in the head with the rock. "Piplup! Piplup!"

Ash let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, Piplup."

"Pip." Piplup scoffed diving back into the water.

Piplup was one of the many Pokemon that lived throughout Sinnoh; the new region is which Ash was now traveling. Accompanying him on his journey was Brock and a girl named Dawn who is a beginner trainer, the Piplup belonged to her. Dawn, being a newbie to Pokemon didn't know much about being a Pokemon trainer. Thus her Piplup would get out of its pokeball and roam freely outside. She also had a problem with throwing a pokeball. Often times she'd throw it at Ash. It's a wonder that Ash hasn't lost his memory from all those blows to the head. The only thing Ash had on his mind right now was May. He just couldn't get her out of his memory. She was the first girl that he had ever loved, not the kind of love he gave to his Pokemon but a different love, a special love. Flashbacks of their separations kept repeating in his mind. He remembered the look May had given him when she had boarded the ship, a look that Ash had never seen in her. A look of affection.

_As the ship sailed away, Ash and May continued to stare at each other as if they were a picture that would last forever. Something pierced Ash's heart as soon as he couldn't even see May anymore, tears began to stream down h is face. Brock noticed it and put a caring hand on his shoulder. _

Ash clutched his fists, and he went into an inaudible sob. The ground beneath him began to get moist. After minutes of sobbing Ash finally came to a decision. He would go to Johto, to find May and convince her to come along with him, for he couldn't bear to be without her. A smile of confidence formed on his face, feeling pleased with himself; he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ash was having a really great dream when utterly cold water jolted him back to reality. Near him was Piplup, giggling. "Gosh, Ash, ya gonna sleep though the whole day?" exclaimed a young girl. She had bluish-blackish hair and a white hat with a pink symbol similar to the one on May's bandana. Her wardrobe consisted of a pink scarf, a sleeveless blouse with white beneath it, a mini skirt and pink go-go boots. This girl was Hikari.

"I'm fine with sleeping through the whole day, thank you very much." Ash replied grumpily, lying back down on the dirt. Dawn crossed her arms,

"Are you always like this in the morning?" She questioned, ill-temperedly. Ash didn't answer with words but instead let out a grunt. "Fine be that way! Guess I'll eat your breakfast." With that, she walked off.

Ash's eyes shot wide open, he got up from the ground, dusting himself off hastily. "Oh, no you don't!"

Meanwhile in Johto, May sat in the coordinators' locker room waiting for her cue to go on stage. For some odd reason, May was nervous, really nervous. But why was she? She had gotten over her contest nervousness very long ago. Her heart beat very hard, and she was short of breath. She was soon to be going on stage. She soon realized why she was so nervous; she didn't have Ash along with her anymore. He was the one who gave her confidence in her contests. She was once very close to losing but thanks to Ash she managed to be victorious. "We have May from Petalburg City up next!" The announcer shouted. May jumped up from the bench as if it had caught fire she moved toward the exit to the stage uneasily. Right when May entered the stage, the stadium filled with violent applause. May waved to the audience awkwardly. "Let's see what May has in store for us!" May put her hand to her back to get one of her Pokemon, only to realize that she didn't have her fanny pack! She panicked touching her waist, hoping she DID have it. May shrieked running off stage. "Seems we have a problem…" May ran into the locker room looking around frantically in search of her fanny pack. "Looking for this...?" said a green-haired boy. "Drew!" May exclaimed hotly. "Give it!"

"Tsk, tsk. Now is that the way to ask…?" Drew teased, lifting the fanny pack out of her reach. May didn't have time for this. "YOU IDIOT!!" She screamed. "Give it to me—NOW!!" She yelled in his face. Shocked by May's outburst Drew immediately gave it to her. May looked at Drew with an extremely disgusted look on her face. Without warning she slapped him sharply against the face. "JERK!!"

She ran off hugging her fanny pack; not even bothering to go back on stage. She ran out of the contest hall, now in tears. Out of breath, she dropped to her knees covering her face with her fanny pack. The fanny pack began to get damp from her tears. She moved the fanny pack from her face; taking a deep breath. Her eyes were red from crying. "A-Ash…I need you." She said sympathy in her voice. Tears began to form in her eyes once again. "Ash…" After, what seemed like hours of endless crying, May began to sniffle. _I'm not just going to sit here and cry my eyes out_. She thought. _I'm going to Shinou. I just can't stand to be without Ash. I'm nothing without him._

Back to Ash and co…

"You're going to Johto?!" a surprised Brock exclaimed.

Ash replied. "I've come to a decision. I'm going to Johto to go back for…" He paused as he saw the eager look in Hikari's eyes. "For someone." He wasn't gonna say it in front of Dawn.

Brock, on the other hand knew who this someone was. _I knew he couldn't stand to be without her. _He thought with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go call Professor Oak to get my Charizard to me. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Ash ran in the direction of the nearest Pokemon center.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried running to catch up with its trainer.

"So you're just gonna leave us here?!" Dawn called after him. "Talk about rude!" Brock shook his head; half laughing.

Later Ash was waiting for his Charizard. He looked around; once or twice looking at his watch. "C'mon…what's taking so long?" He whispered impatient.

Soon he could make out the red orange image of his Charizard. He could hear its loud cry of triumph as it made it way toward its master. "Ruuuorr…" It cried as it landed firmly on the ground.

Ash sprinted toward it. "Charizard!" He wrapped his arms around the large lizard's neck. "Long time no see!"

"Rouu!" Charizard replied cheerfully hitting Ash with a flamethrower, its way of saying 'hi'.

"I gotta get used to that." Ash muttered, now looking like charcoal.

"Pi-iika." Pikachu said half laughing.

"Okay, Charizard." Ash firmly explained, cleaning himself up. "I want ya to take me to Johto. Can you do that for me?" Charizard nodded, understandably. "Okay! Then let's be off!" Ash exclaimed jumping on to Charizard's back.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. With a powerful beat of its wings Charizard took flight into the deep blue sky.

Little did Ash know that May wasn't even in Johto, she was on her way to Shinou. "We have now reached Shinou." Said the captain on an intercom. May's heart leapt with excitement, she would soon be reunited with Ash, or so she thought. Getting off the ship, May took out a map of Shinou and began to look about. She then realized that she had no idea where Ash was. She then noticed a friendly looking brunette haired boy and decided to ask him for help. "Err…excuse me…?" May asked politely. "Eh?" Said the boy. "Sorry to bother you but have you ever seen a boy and his Pikachu around here before? Has shaggy black hair." "A Pikachu, huh?" The boy questioned. May nodded eagerly. "You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Ash's would you?" "Ash!" May gasped. "You know who that is?!" "Of course, he's my longtime rival. In fact, I'm looking for him as well." "Please can I come along with you?!" May pleaded. "I really need to find him. "Why…?" The boy asked suspicion is his voice. May turned deep red. "Errr…because…" she muttered under her breath. The boy smirked and then chuckled. "The name's Gary." He said offering a handshake. "May." May replied shaking his hand.

"I bet that Ash is around Sandgem Town by now…but I have no map so I have no idea where that town is." Gary crossed his arms.

"I have a map!" May blurt out shoving the map in his face.

"Whoa! Easy there. Could've took my eye out." Gary warned. May let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I just really want to find Ash as soon as I can." "Sure ya do." Gary replied with a smirk. "Lemme see that map." May politely handed over the map.

Gary quietly began to look over the map. May looked around curiously, Shinou was sure a beautiful region. She then caught eye of a very familiar face. "Brock?!" She breathed running in his direction. Gary looked up from the map; a confused look on his face.

"Err…am I hearing things or did someone just say your name?" Dawn questioned.

"I heard it, too." Brock said looking around for the source of the voice. "Over here!" May called waving her hands still running toward them. A smile lit Brock's face. "It's May!"

He exclaimed running in her direction. "It's who?" Dawn questioned then followed.

"What are you doing here, May?" Brock asked when he had finally caught up with her. "I…uh…" May hesitated.

"Hey, I know you!!" Dawn suddenly burst out walking up to May. May sweatdropped backing off a bit. "You're May, right? I've seen all of your contests on tv! Never missed one! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you…in the flesh!"

"Uh, hi…" May replied nervously. "My name's Dawn! Nice ta meet ya!"

"As I was saying…" Brock interupted. "So, May what brings you here to Sinnoh...?" He had a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Err…I…" May was turning deep shade of crimson.

"Hey Brock long time no see." Said a voice.

"Gary, hey!" Brock exclaimed. "So, you have any idea where Ash would be?" Gary asked.

"Well, in fact I do. He went off to Johto for…" He turned to May with a smirk. "…May."

May turned even more red. Brock was enjoying himself, making May blush so much over Ash.

"May are you okay?" Dawn asked. May nodded.

"So that's _why_ you came here." Brock teased. "To see your little Ash-y huh?"

May was as red as her blouse maybe redder. "Y-yeah." She said under her breath. "Wait a sec…" Dawn began. "If May's here and Ash is in Johto…that's means Ash is in Johto for no reason, right."

"Hey! You're right…" Brock said glumly. "And we have no idea where he is…"

"I have a hunch." Gary pointed out looking toward the sky. Everyone all stared at the sky in unison. There was Ash on board his Charizard he had a expression of sorrow on his face. May's heart skipped a beat. "Ash!" She said gleely. _Is that voice…?_ Ash thought. _It's May!_ _Or…am I just hearing things? _

"Ash, look down!" May called. Ash then looked down to see his one true love. His face lit up with pure happiness.

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. As soon as Charizard had landed Ash immediately sprinted toward May. May did the same. She jumped into his arms. And Ash held her tightly for that was the place he wanted her most.

"Ash…" May breathed, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "I missed you so much."

Ash smiled. "I missed you more."

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Dawn said, her hands to her heart. "So romantic."

Gary then whispered something to Brock. Brock smirked. "This is the perfect time for a kiss." Gary said in a singsong voice.

Ash and May's eyes widened in deep surprise and they both turned very, very, very…well you get the point. They were very red.

They exchanged looks of shock.

"I think these two love birds need a little more encouragement…" Brock whispered to Dawn and Gary. "Yeah." They said in unison. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted together.

Nearby people caught on to whatwas going on and began to chant as well. Ash and May looked around at all the people then at each other once again. May gave Ash a encouraging smile and Ash returned it. The two lovebirds slowly began to lean into a kiss and a passionate one at that. A cameraman was actually recording them! Everyone broke out into loud cheering.

In Kanto, Delia was watching all this and was deeply joyed. "My Ash…" She whispered compassionately. "is growing up so fast."

Ash and May were finally reunited as lovers.

The End.

**Did ya like it?**

**Please review!**


End file.
